Matices
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Esos colores siempre estaban presentes, tanto en sus corazones, como en sus pensamientos. Multi-Ship [Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Chapter 1

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island._

Drabble 1 de 2

Ship: NaLu

A Natsu Dragneel le gusta el café.

No es porque sea una bebida que revitalice el cuerpo, nada por el estilo, tampoco porque es una bebida que sienta mejor caliente, y por ende, pueda arrojársela al muñeco de nieve en el rostro y montar un pandemonio.

Bueno sí, pero no en esta ocasión, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver.

El café es de un marrón que no se decide si es de un color oscuro o un color claro, y es un matiz brillante para él, un buen color, ya que no es el oscuro de los ojos llorones del refrigerador con patas, ni parecidos a los de Mira, es un color totalmente diferente, y Natsu Dragneel se ha dado cuenta.

Además, Luce tiene sus ojos de ese mismo color, y con lo que a Natsu le gusta el matiz café, le parece motivo suficiente para quedarse contemplándola mientras ella intenta disimular no darse cuenta de sus ojos clavados en ella.

Porque los ojos de Luce son ese marrón exacto, ni tan oscuros ni tan claros, simple y sencillamente un café apetecible de ver, por no decir muy apetecible, porque Natsu Dragneel aún no aparta la mirada de la rubia Heartfilia.

—Ne~ Luce—pronuncia al aire, manteniendo su posición frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa, observándola fijamente mientras ella intenta esconder sus mejillas rosas ante tanta atención del tragafuegos, que obviamente no funciona, logrando sólo que el dragon slayer ocupe un lugar al lado suyo.

 _Acortando la distancia…_

No obstante, ella no pronuncia palabra alguna, al parecer sólo va hacer que lo ignora mientras intenta abanicarse con una mano y da a entender lo interesante que se ha puesto el techo del gremio.

Aun así, Natsu Dragneel lo sabe, no es tan tonto de formas, es porque eso que él está seguro que Luce lo sabe también, por eso no hay necesidad de decirlo abiertamente, a estas alturas, debido al silencio del lugar, medio gremio debió de darse cuenta.

Pero tiene que decirlo, para que conste, porque Natsu Dragneel es un hombre hecho y derecho, sin temor a decir lo primero que se le cruza por la cabeza, y aunque esto le cause problemas la mayoría de las veces, le trae sin cuidado.

—Sabes Luce—murmura al viento—de verdad que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Sonriéndole descaradamente, observa cómo la maga de espíritus celestiales le regresa la mirada confundida y sonrojada.

Y ya está, Natsu Dragneel lo ha logrado de nuevo, ha puesto a Luce con los nervios de punta.

Aunque no es como si dijera mentiras.

Al fin y al cabo Luce es Luce, y todo en ella siempre ha sido muy bonito.

 _Desde el primer día…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island._

Drabble 2 de 2

Ship: NaLu

Todos daban por sentado que el pelo de Natsu Dragneel era rosa.

Un color bastante peculiar, por cierto, y no muy común entre los chicos, uno se pregunta porque no lo tiñe siendo un color tan extraño, aun así, este hace como que no oye y sigue dándole candela al gremio en una de sus clásicas y apocalípticas peleas.

No obstante, para Lucy Heartfilia, no es un rosa chillón a los que uno se acostumbra. Con el paso del tiempo, este fue oscureciéndose hasta adoptar un rosa oscuro aún más singular que el anterior.

La rubia Heartfilia no entendía cómo es que aquel color de pelo podía cambiar tanto, de hecho, ¿era solo su imaginación o estaba empezando a cambiar entre el rosa claro y el oscuro?

Era un matiz bastante peculiar, como un rosa vivo que está indeciso entre oscurecerse o hacerse mucho más claro-se reiría una temporada de Natsu si terminara con un rosa chillón el resto de su vida.

A veces se preguntaba cómo sería el color de la cabellera del hijo de Natsu, aunque podía jurar que probablemente sacaría el rosa de su padre, y tal vez un poco de los matices de su madre.

 _Su madre…_

Sintiendo las mejillas arder, se dio cuenta que llevaba unas horas sentada en el gremio pensando en su alocado compañero de equipo y sus hijos imaginarios. Riéndose de sí misma, levanta la vista para encontrarse con el mencionado.

¿Y ahora qué? Pareciera que sólo pensar en él bastaba para invocarlo.

Verlo ahí, con sus ojos color esmeralda clavados en los suyos pronto le llenó la cabeza de cosas que prefirió dejar bien metidas en su cabeza, ¿Es que acaso se volvía un libro abierto?

Al apartar la mirada de él lo único que consiguió fue que el tragafuegos se levantara y se posicionara junto a ella, justo allí, a centímetros de tocarse, con la fragancia característica del dragon slayer inundándole las fosas nasales, ruborizándose hasta niveles extremos ante todas las cosas que surcaron su mente en segundos.

En ese momento, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta.

— _Sabes Luce, de verdad que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos._

Y esa sonrisa socarrona no se hizo esperar, enterneciéndole el alma tanto que dolía, pues ella se sentía exactamente igual.

Pues esa cabellera rosa que de tanto en tanto que de rosa pasaba a **ese** rosa tan hermoso que ella admiraba en secreto.

 _Desde el primer día…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island._

Drabble 1 de 2.

Ship: GaLe

Gajeel nunca fue de esas personas con aquello llamado paciencia.

Que va, él era de esos tíos que eran directos en lo que querían, no entendía los tsunderismos del chico de hielo para con Juvia, estaba seguro que más de medio gremio se había dado cuenta, que entre esos dos había **algo.**

Pero volviendo al punto de la paciencia…

Para Gajeel, todo residía en un sí o en un no, simple y práctico. Rápido y eficaz.

Bueno, eso hasta que la enana entraba en la ecuación.

La pregunta del millón de jewels. ¿Y esa pequeña maga de escritura, qué era eso tan extraño que tenía que ocupaba toda su atención?

Levy era en simples palabras, un enigma.

La mayoría del tiempo era la tímida chica que se perdía con facilidad entre la gente, aunque claro, con un olfato tan afinado como el suyo, nunca se perdía ciertamente, pues él siempre estaba pendiente a ella.

 _¿La razón? La desconocía._

Levy era como esas pequeñas cosas que necesitan ser protegidas, porque sí, porque ella era como esas cosas brillantes y preciosas.

Una gema, una pequeña gema resplandeciente de un rojo tan intenso como sus mejillas cada vez que el la cargaba por el cansancio, o cuando se miraban uno al otro como Salamander y la Coneja cuando piensan que nadie los ve, cuando lee uno de sus libros con esa sonrisa leve curvándole los labios mientras descansa su mejilla en la palma de su mano derecha.

O cuando ríe sin control por algún chiste malo de Lily, se ve tan mona así rojita que pareciera que disfruta de ello.

O en uno de sus momentos favoritos:

Cuando ella se queda dormida en la biblioteca del gremio con decenas de libros rodeándola, hebras de azul se le escapan cayéndole por las mejillas, tomándose la sagrada tarea de separarlas antes de despertarla.

 _Definitivamente, Levy era bastante mona._

 **Otra vez** , a Gajeel se le ha ido la olla, mientras pensaba en la poca paciencia que tenía, ha vuelto a pensar en lo mona que es Levy y el tiempo ha vuelto a pasar.

Ahora sí, Gajeel nunca fue de mucha paciencia…

Y fue por eso que fue sin más, levantándose del lugar donde Lily lo contemplaba divertido, raudo avanzó hasta la pequeña maga de escritura, la tomó de esas mejillas tan monas que tenía y le plantó un beso frente a todo el gremio.

Dejando helados a todos.

Hasta a Gray.

Y Natsu.

Sin esperar más, la cargó en sus hombros y como si nada pasara salió de aquel lugar, con una Levy sonrojada hasta el alma de ese rojo tan bonito que él nunca se atrevería a soltar nada.

Pues no era necesario, Levy era consciente de ello.

Y él era plenamente consciente de lo que ella sentía, pues la verdad era bastante simple.

 _Levy era todo lo que él necesitaba._


	4. Chapter 4

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island._

Drabble 2 de 2.

Ship: GaLe

Gajeel era en simples palabras, indescifrable.

Levy nunca podría decir con certeza en qué estaba pensando el dragon slayer, porque podría pasarse horas pensando en lo mismo y llegaría a la misma conclusión.

Que Gajeel era indescifrable.

Era tan sombrío a veces que parecía más frío que el metal, y otras veces era el chico más fastidioso que conocía; siempre haciendo esos chistes de su altura que le daban ganas de azotarle unos golpes, pero claro, no es como si él se dejaría hacer semejante cosa, y al fin y al cabo, no es como si llegaría a dolerle de todas formas.

Gajeel era tan...fuerte, Y extrañamente radiante, como si la luz lo reflejara allá donde fuera imitando a una lámpara gruñona que la cargaba en sus hombros al momento de pillarla desprevenida.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, no es como si ella se oponga de todas formas.

El punto era que Levy no entendía el comportamiento de Gajeel.

Porque Gajeel no conocía el significado de la paciencia, cuando él quería algo, lo decía sin rodeos, y ya.

Se sonrojó un momento al imaginarse cosas locas de nuevo; sintiendo arder sus mejillas inclinó la cabeza en la mesa donde compartía con sus amigos Jet y Droy, aunque mucho caso a la conversación no hacía de todas formas, pues su cabeza se hallaba con un dragón plateado.

Plateado…

Tan fuerte a la vista, reluciente y perfecto.

Tan callado, directo y brusco, pero tan suave y cálido a la vez.

¿Cómo era posible sentir tantas cosas a la vez?

La respuesta vino a ella en forma de un casto beso robado que la dejó sin aliento.

Entonces algo pequeño cayó del vacío haciendo eco en lo profundo de su alma.

Una respuesta definitiva.

La respuesta que anhelaba.

Porque Gajeel podía ser brusco, rudo y a veces un dolor de cabeza, y de la misma forma, podía ser cálido, resplandeciente y transparente.

Por la misma razón, al verse secuestrada viendo en la distancia la sonrisa satisfactoria de Lily, no pudo sino abrazar a su raptor inundada por la felicidad que se le caía por todos lados.

En un gesto decidido, se trasladó hasta que el dragon slayer la pudiera cargar en brazos, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, siempre tan serio, tan hermoso como sólo ella podía verlo.

Él era su príncipe plateado, y Levy no podía estar más feliz con eso.

¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple.

En Gajeel encontraba todo lo que podía haber deseado, todo lo que pudo haber necesitado, su propio gruñón dragón plateado.

 _A fin de cuentas, Gajeel no era tan…indescifrable como pensaba._

 _Un segundo beso se lo confirmó._


	5. Chapter 5

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island._

 _Drabble 1 de 2_

 _Ship: Jerza._

 _(Jellal y Erza)_

 _Color: Azul Celeste_

 _._

Elevó la mirada al cielo, una vez más, evocando en su memoria el recuerdo de aquel hombre, y vaya uno a pensar dónde se encontraría en este mundo tan vasto, tan alejado del resto.

 _Tan alejado de ella…_

Una solitaria lágrima surcó su rostro entristecido, una sola, y aun así tan cargada de emociones que el peso de la misma era tan grande.

Incluso para la poderosa Titania.

El susurro del viento le habló en un murmullo quieto, trayendo al presente la figura tan anhelada del hombre de cabellos azules, con esos ojos clavados en su alma.

Le recordó una vez más, tal como era, antes de que se marchase nuevamente, porque bien era sabido que él no se quedaría.

Era bien sabido que él jamás se permitiría amarla.

Porque él era la oscuridad encarnada, y ella una lámpara resplandeciente en medio de la marea, iluminando a aquellos perdidos hacia el camino correcto.

Un camino que Jellal no se permitía recorrer.

 _La culpa era demasiado grande…_

Sonrió levemente al recordarlo, su mirada confundida ante lo que pudo ser un casi beso-ríe para sus adentros-no pudo olvidar jamás la fragancia exquisita que ese hombre desprendía, como si lo invitarla a quedarse con él por siempre.

Y vaya que estaba dispuesta.

Se abrazó a sí misma ante lo que pensaba, toda una vida junto a él.

Sus labios se curvaron lentamente, sintiendo en su piel la caricia del viento travieso, trayendo recuerdos que la hacían querer recordarlos todo el tiempo.

No importa lo que Jellal dijese, ella siempre lo vería como un niño, un pequeño niño con muchas responsabilidades. Y ella, no podía sentirse más pequeña junto a él, y no es como si le importara.

Porque junto a Jellal, nada más importaba, todo se volvía de un azul tan hermoso como el cielo, tan cálido y tranquilo que podría quedarse así por siempre.

Era una verdadera lástima volver a la realidad, donde ella se encontraba mirando al cielo como buscando una respuesta, buscándolo a él, tan inalcanzable por siempre.

 _Tan prohibido…_

Sin creer en sus propios pensamientos, lanzó un largo suspiro al tanto se recostaba en la hierba, si cerraba los ojos, podía verlo claramente, sonriendo, llamándola, elogiándola, sonrojado…

 _De mil y una formas totalmente diferentes._

Y deseó quedarse con esa sensación por siempre, porque recordándolo de esa forma, era muy feliz, tanto, que las horas pasaron y ella seguía en la misma posición, con aquel beso prohibido sellado en su memoria.

A la espera de liberarse y alcanzarlos.

Porque ella seguiría esperando, por él, toda una vida, y las que le siguieran. Por él, sería capaz de todo.

Unidos bajo el mismo cielo azul sus corazones podrían hablarse sin temor al pasado.

Porque de eso se trataba el amor ¿No?


	6. Chapter 6

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island._

Drabble 2 de 2

Ship: Jerza.

(Jellal y Erza)

Color: Magenta.

Para Jellal, que vagaba en las sombras para proteger a sus seres queridos, no había algo más cercano a la felicidad que ver a sus protegidos a salvo. En lo absoluto.

Por esas razones se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, imaginándose millones de cosas, cientos de posibilidades, y decenas de ideas, todos, absolutamente todos, grabados en un solo nombre, en una sola persona.

Había momentos, en los que el cansancio y la debilidad hacían mella y flaqueaba en sus decisiones, eran esos momentos en los que deseaba abandonarlo todo y volver a esos brazos con anhelaba con más fuerza que cualquier cosa.

Irónicamente, eran esos mismos brazos los que lo ataban a su misión voluntariamente aceptada.

La imagen de Erza, su dulce y pequeña Erza, le daba las fuerzas para seguir, y a la vez, se las quitaba.

Porque Erza era el motivo por el que seguía con vida, y ella era la razón por la que había emprendido ese viaje, para mantenerla a salvo, era capaz de lo que sea.

Y era Erza, con su cabello de fuego y su piel tan hermosa, la que lo incitaba a dejarlo todo, porque Erza valía cualquier sacrificio.

Muy en el fondo, ya estaba cansado de tantos caminos, tanta carga, tanta responsabilidad lo estaba finalmente doblegando.

No obstante, por ella, por su pequeña Scarlet, seguiría.

Porque por verla a salvo, todo este sacrificio valía la pena.

Levantó la vista al cielo, sintiendo la suave caricia del viento rozarlo, imaginando en su mente aquel arrumaco tan cálido de su amada.

Un hermoso cielo del más extraño escarlata, como una mezcla del rosa y el fuego, se extendía a lo largo del cielo. Como si el firmamento silenciosamente lo acompañara en aquellos pensamientos.

La imaginó, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la hermosa cabellera carmesí extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, como si el reino celestial estuviera obsequiándole un regalo precioso.

Y Jellal juró atesorar ese recuerdo por el resto de su vida, porque todo lo que recordara a la maga de armadura, era sumamente preciado para él, esa fue la razón, de que muy en el fondo, deseó profundamente que Erza Scarlet, su amada Titania, estuviera contemplando este firmamento, tratando en una medida casi desesperada de alcanzarla, jamás como en ese momento la distancia se hizo tan, pero tan larga.

En ese momento, sonrió para sus adentros, porque Erza lo era simplemente todo, no hallaría respuesta a todo aquello más que la que acababa de descubrir.

Entonces estuvo seguro de que todo esto debía continuar, porque por protegerla, entregaría su vida las veces que fuera necesario.

Porque de eso se trataba el amor ¿No?


End file.
